The God of Yokai Academy Omake
by Jack Akuma
Summary: A one-shot between Zancrow and Moka, this takes place in the story of The God of Yokai Academy but is in no way cannon.


**Hey everyone, so chapter 39 of The God of Yokai Academy is not quite ready yet. Over the course of the last few weeks I've been really busy so in order to make up for it I've decided to post something I wrote a very long time ago.**

 **This is just a lemon between Zancrow and Moka, I hope this can suffice until the chapter is finished. Thank you to all my readers and I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Rosario Vampire or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Moka sat in class listening attentively to Ms. Nekonome's lecture scribbling notes every few seconds. She was about to write down her next note until she heard a faint snore come from behind her; she looked back and saw Zancrow sleeping.

'He's so cute when he's asleep.' Moka thought to herself watching Zancrow sleep peacefully. She was about to wake him up so he could pay attention until she heard him muttering something.

"You little so sexy in that naked apron, Mizore." Zancrow muttered in his sleep a lecherous grin forming on his lips. Moka felt her mood drop immensely when she heard him.

'Mizore...' Moka thought her eyes drifting to the snow girl seated a few seats away; she was falling asleep as well.

*ring*

"Well that's the bell, have a nice day everyone." Ms. Nekonome said smiling at her students as they rushed out of the room Zancrow, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore being the only ones left.

"Huh? Is class over?" Zancrow muttered lifting his head from his desk. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned stretching his tired body.

"Man today was extra boring." Zancrow muttered as Yukari ran into the classroom to meet with her friends. All the girls were seated in desks surrounding Zancrow they talked and laughed before Zancrow noticed that Moka was being very silent.

"Hey Moka, are you okay?" Zancrow asked placing a hand on her shoulder but she just pouted and got up walking away from the group.

"What was that about?" Kurumu questioned confused by the vampire's actions.

"I have no idea..." Zancrow muttered watching Moka storm out of the classroom.

'Maybe she finally realized that you're an asshole.' Kagu-Tsuchi said making Zancrow growl in annoyance.

"Oi! Stay out of this flippant God!" Zancrow yelled as the girls giggled at him watching the God slayer argue with the invisible fire God.

* * *

"Does he like Mizore more than me..." Moka muttered her legs against her chest as she sat under a tree.

"How am I supposed to beat Mizore if he's dreaming of doing lewd stuff with her?" Moka asked herself her mind imagining what she thought the dream Zancrow was having was like.

Zancrow walked through the door of his dorm to see Mizore dressed in only an apron sitting on her knees. 'Welcome home Zancrow, would you like dinner, a bath, or maybe you want me.' Mizore said turning around and getting on her hands and knees to shake her ass seductively at Zancrow.

'Of course I want you!' Zancrow yelled smirking as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed Mizore on the bed on her hands and knees smirking as he pulled his pants lower on his hips.

'You look so sexy in that naked apron, Mizore.' He said before pushing in.

'Kyaa, it's so big Zancrow! I love you!'

'I love you too, Mizore!'

Moka's face was beat red as she imagined the scenario. 'No way, I don't want to lose Zancrow.' Moka thought to herself but she had no idea how to get him for herself. She was moping about her situation until an idea popped into her head.

"I could try s-s-seducing him." Moka stuttered but the idea made her face burn. "No way that's too embarrassing." She said shaking her head. She was too embarrassed to do something like that, Moka was about to forget that plan until the image of Zancrow thrusting into Mizore flashed through her head again.

"I don't want to lose him...I have to do everything I can." Moka said determined although her heart was racing.

* * *

"I wonder what's up with Moka, she seemed pissed today." Zancrow muttered walking toward his locker to get his stuff and head back to his dorm. He opened his locker with a sigh but as soon as it opened a folded up piece of paper fell to the floor.

"Huh? What is this?" Zancrow muttered picking up the paper off the floor. He unfolded it before reading it disinterestedly.

'Dear Zancrow, I'm sorry for storming off earlier, I want to make it up to you so please stop by my room after school. Sincerely Moka.' The note read making Zancrow raise an eyebrow at it but he shrugged and started walking toward the girls dorm.

"She really doesn't have to go out of her way like this, she didn't even do anything wrong." Zancrow muttered as he approached the girls dorm and more specifically Moka's room. He knocked a few times when he reached her door but received no answer.

"Yo Moka, I'm here," Zancrow said knocking again and this time a faint voice invited him in. "Come in, it's unlocked." Moka replied as Zancrow turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to enter the room. He looked around and couldn't see Moka anywhere so he called out to her.

"Where are you, Moka?" Zancrow asked hearing slight shuffling from another room.

"In the kitchen, please come in." Moka called back to him. Zancrow took off his green jacket hanging it by the door before he trudged forward until he reached the kitchen.

"You don't need to make anything up to me Moka, you didn't make...me mad..." Zancrow said before he trailed off seeing Moka standing with her back to him stirring something in a pot dressed in nothing but a naked apron. His eyes drifted down Moka's body to her ass seeing the ample cheeks in full display.

"The food's almost ready, take a seat." Moka said happily turning her head to smile at Zancrow before she looked back at the pot in front of her. Zancrow was frozen in place, Moka was the last person he expected this from...not that he was complaining. Zancrow grinned before he walked over to a small table just outside of the kitchen and took a seat in a wooden chair. A few minutes later Moka walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food, now that Zancrow could see her full apron he noticed how it to look the shape of a heart over her chest which showed off her breasts quite nicely, she placed the tray in front of him as he stared at her.

"Here you go Zancrow, please enjoy." Moka chirped before she scurried back to the kitchen. Zancrow's eyes were fixed on her ass as she walked a smirk replacing his grin. If Zancrow could see Moka's face he would see she had turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"This is so embarrassing." Moka muttered hiding in the kitchen to calm her nerves. "I can do this, it's for Zancrow." Moka said trying to encourage herself as she walked back out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade.

"Here's some lemonade, Zancrow." Moka said happily watching Zancrow eat with a smile on her face. She waited until he was halfway done before moving on with her plan. "Zancrow I'm sorry for storming off earlier." Moka said stepping closer to the God slayer until she was standing over him.

"It's no big deal Moka." Zancrow replied chuckling at the obvious nervousness laced in Moka's voice.

"It is a big deal. I over reacted to hearing you sleep talk, I heard you say Mizore's name and I got emotional but now I want to make it up to you." Moka said blushing harder when Zancrow pulled her onto his lap.

Zancrow smirked up at Moka before he gave her butt a squeeze making her gasp cutely. "If you're really this torn up about it then I'm sure we can figure something out." Zancrow said as Moka turned an even darker shade of red.

"I'm g-glad to hear it." Moka stuttered before Zancrow pulled her into a kiss. She gasped in surprise as Zancrow kissed her softly. His right hand reached up to cup her cheek and help deepen the kiss as his left hand continued to squeeze her butt. Moka moaned into Zancrow's mouth as she felt her ass being squeezed with Zancrow's tongue grazing over her own.

"Why don't we take this to your bed Moka? I really wanna make you moan my name." Zancrow said breaking the kiss and grinning at her. She nodded slowly her eyes meeting Zancrow's as he picked her up by her ass, her arms and legs wrapping around him as he carried her toward the bedroom. Zancrow placed her on the bed with her legs on both of his sides.

"Zancrow...this means you love me the most right?" Moka asked making Zancrow stop his actions. He blinked a few times as he stared down at Moka.

"So that's what this is all about." Zancrow muttered with a disappointed sigh before he got off of the vampire girl.

"Wait Zancrow, what's wrong?" Moka asked sitting up with a worried expression on her face.

"Listen Moka, you shouldn't give up your first time because you're scared of losing me. You have nothing to worry about, I definitely love you. So there is no need to rush this." Zancrow said smiling at her and making her heart skip a beat.

"Oh Zancrow, thank you!" Moka yelled tackling him in a hug and pushing him back on the bed. Moka rubbed her face into the crook of his neck as his hands wrapped around her back, she blushed when she felt something press against her. She reached down to confirm what it was and she recorded her answer in the form of a groan from Zancrow.

"You've gotten h-hard…" Moka stuttered making Zancrow turn slightly red.

"Sorry, when you're on top of me like this I have a clear view of your…" Zancrow trailed his eyes glued to Moka's plump bottom. Moka let out a cute giggle before she got up to stare into Zancrow's eyes.

"I love you Zancrow." Moka said as Zancrow's crimson orbs stared back at her a mixture of lust and love in his eyes.

"I love you too, Moka." Zancrow said pulling Moka into a kiss. It started out loving and passionate but then Moka got bold and opened her mouth slowly letting Zancrow's tongue in. She moaned as Zancrow's hands moved to her thighs pulling her closer than she already was.

Moka broke the kiss as she sat up a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths. She panted as she looked at Zancrow with half lidded eyes. "You know Zancrow I really do want you to be my first...so maybe we can do this after all." Moka said her cheeks turning a new shade of red as she spoke. Zancrow was surprised by the statement but what surprised him even more was Moka's hands trying to unbutton his shirt.

"You don't need to rush this, Moka." Zancrow said although it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist especially when she finally opened up his shirt and ran her hands over his abs. Her soft hand traced across his rough and scarred chest slowly feeling the muscle that made Moka blush every time she saw him shirtless.

"I know Zancrow but I love you and...I want you." Moka muttered embarrassed and not meeting Zancrow's gaze.

Zancrow smiled at her before he grinned and helped her take his shirt off. "Well if you're sure I see no problem in continuing." Zancrow said as he reached around Moka and untied the knot around her neck allowing the apron to fall. Zancrow tossed it away marveling at Moka's nude form but his ogling was cut short by Moka's arms covering her breasts.

"Don't stare Zancrow, it's embarrassing." Moka muttered but Zancrow grinned at her before flipping them around so that he was on top.

"You don't have to be embarrassed; you're beautiful Moka." Zancrow said cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. With that one kiss all of Moka's hesitation disappeared; she removed her arms from her breasts and wrapped them around Zancrow's neck. He broke the kiss and started kissing down Moka's neck. He sucked on her neck causing soft mewls of pleasure to escape her lips.

"Ah Zancrow, that feels good." Moka moaned but she yelped in surprise when Zancrow reached up and squeezed one of her breasts. He rolled the soft orb in his palm sending waves of pleasure into Moka's body. Zancrow pulled away from her neck and his mouth latched onto her left nipple earning him a startled gasp from his sexy vampire. He ran his tongue over the erect nipple sucking, licking, and lightly biting the pink nub. As Zancrow's mouth worked her left breast his hand fondled it's sister, he squeezed her and rolled the soft orb around in his palm as his thumb lightly teased her hardening tip.

He switched to the other nipple taking it into his mouth and giving it the same treatment as the left. Zancrow continued to pleasure Moka enjoying the sound of her moans and mewls of pleasure. Moka whimpered in disappointment when Zancrow pulled away but it was short lived as he trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached her core.

"You're so wet Moka, do you want me that bad?" Zancrow asked with a smirk. Moka didn't answer she was too embarrassed to say a word that is until Zancrow began trailing kisses along her inner thigh lightly blowing on her snatch teasingly.

"Zancrow~" Moka whined pushing her hips closer to Zancrow's face. Zancrow grinned at Moka's eagerness placing a hand on her thigh before dragging his tongue along her pussy lips. "Z-Zancrow..." Moka moaned as Zancrow continued to tease her. Using his left hand Zancrow spread her lips allowing his tongue to push deeper into her as he sucked on Moka's swollen labia making her moan his name louder.

Zancrow's fingers played with Moka's clit as his tongue pleasured her soaking cunt. The feeling of Zancrow's hot wet tongue plunging deep inside of her, somehow hitting all of her pleasure points, sent waves of pleasure up Moka's spine. Moka squirmed on the sheets bucking her hips as she neared her release. Zancrow began to suck on her clit letting his fingers push into her, he started with one before adding a second, Moka had to bite her finger to stifle the moans she was making but when Zancrow hooked his fingers up she couldn't stop the scream that escaped.

"I'm cumming, Zancrow!" Moka yelled as Zancrow gave her sensitive clit a light bight sending her into a mind numbing orgasm. Moka panted as Zancrow lapped up her juices pulling back to lick his fingers clean and then grin at the blushing vampire.

"That felt so amazing." Moka panted as Zancrow smirked at her. He crawled up her body planting kisses along her toned stomach until her reach her breasts. Zancrow kissed both her breasts flicking her nipples with his tongue before moving up to her neck.

"I hope you're ready (kiss) to feel even better (kiss) because the best part (kiss) is coming up." Zancrow said in between planting kisses along her neck. He got up and got off the bed unbuckling his pants pulling them down with his boxers freeing his erection. He crawled in between her legs grinning at Moka but before he could say a word she flipped them over so she was on top.

"Zancrow, I want to be on top." Moka muttered her cheeks turning red as she spoke. 'It's so big...' Moka thought her pussy pressed against Zancrow's head as she processed just how long and thick his cock was. Zancrow stared up at her surprised but then he grinned placing his hands on her hips.

"No problem, Moka." Zancrow replied as Moka began slowly descending along the large pole. Moka whimpered as he hit her hymen but she pushed past it and sank to the base. Moka was going to start moving until Zancrow got up wrapping his arms around her and hugging her while kissing away her tears.

"No need to rush Moka, move when you're ready." Zancrow whispered making Moka smile in spite of the unimaginable pain she was feeling. Despite what Zancrow said he was becoming extremely impatient and wanted to start moving but he cared more about Moka than he did about the pleasure. After a few minutes Moka had adjusted to his size and no longer felt any pain, she placed her hands on Zancrow's shoulders and pushed him back into the bed smiling lovingly at the God slayer.

"I'm ready Zancrow, I'm going to start moving." Moka whispered lifting her hips up an inch and moving back down. Moka felt a shiver run down her spine, that one movement felt better than anything she had ever done to herself. She repeated the process a few times the pleasure increasing with every bounce.

"Ah Z-Zancrow, it feels...weird...but…so good." Moka gasped trailing off every time she sank to his base, she involuntarily began speeding up to gain more friction unable to resist the temptation. Zancrow's hands traveled up Moka's long legs until he reached her hips. He squeezed down on them and thrust up into her as his hands pulled her down. Moka let out small gasps of delight as Zancrow dragged her along his cock sending jolts of pleasure through both of them, Moka threw her head back as Zancrow hit her G-spot making her scream out his name.

"Guess I found your G-spot huh, Moka?" Zancrow asked smirking as he pushed into all the perfect spots with every pull of her hips. Moka couldn't think straight from all the pleasure clouding her mind, all she could do was let Zancrow pull her hips harder against his and moan her beloved's name loudly. Moka's velvety walls clamped down on Zancrow harder with every bounce pulling him back in every time he pulled out. Zancrow felt his orgasm approaching and he sped up accordingly, every pump of his cock ground against Moka's G-spot bringing her closer to her release as well.

"Moka, I'm gonna cum." Zancrow groaned his hands clamping harder on her hips as he lifted her up until only the tip of his dick was inside her.

"Ah...me too...Zancrow...cum inside me!" Moka screamed as Zancrow dragged her along his manhood her second orgasm hitting her harder than her first making her collapse onto his chest as she came on his cock. Zancrow felt Moka's pussy clamp down on him as she came begging for him to cum with her and he couldn't hold back as he came deep inside the sexy pinkette filling up her womb with his cum. Moka panted as she lay on Zancrow's chest her face centimeters from his neck, she couldn't hold herself back as she bit into him happily sucking his blood.

"I love you, Zancrow." Moka said as she pulled away from his neck smiling down at Zancrow lovingly.

"I love ya too, Moka." Zancrow replied grinning back at her before flipping them around so Moka was on her back staring up at him. "You know Moka, part of me is a little disappointed you didn't use the naked apron cliché. I would have loved to see you on all fours in front of me, begging for my attention." Zancrow said as he placed his hand on her cheek which made the vampire blush.

"But that's so embarrassing…" Moka replied which made Zancrow laugh.

"I figured you'd say that." Zancrow laughed which made Moka pout, she didn't like being teased all the time. She placed her hands on Zancrow's shoulders and pushed him back a bit. He let himself be pushed back sitting on his knees as she moved. Moka turned around so she was lying on her stomach before she got onto her knees to push her ass up.

"Welcome home Z-Zancrow...do you want dinner...a b-bath…or maybe you want...m-me?" Moka stuttered swaying her butt back and forth. Zancrow was speechless, he was staring down at a red faced Moka with her perfect little ass moving side to side, well little wasn't quite the right word for it but it would suffice, he couldn't help but get hard again at the sight. Moka buried her face in her pillow trying to hide her embarrassment, albeit not very well, she gasped when Zancrow placed his rough calloused hands on her hips and pressed himself against her.

"Every time I think you can't any fucking hotter you prove me wrong, so of course I want you!" Zancrow yelled as he pushed into Moka's pussy loving the sounds she made as he thrust in.

"Zancrow!"

* * *

"Zancrow, don't be so rough." Moka moaned as said blonde squeezed her breasts through her nightgown pressed in-between her bed and Zancrow's body behind her. It had been a week since their first time and every night since then Zancrow had been sneaking into her room and fucking her senseless.

"How could I not be rough with you, Moka? Everything about you is sexy." Zancrow replied reaching for her chin and pulling her in for a kiss. Moka returned it immediately eagerly allowing Zancrow's tongue to enter her mouth. Zancrow broke the kiss before turning Moka around to lay her on her back, as soon as she laid back on the bed Moka pulled Zancrow into another kiss. Zancrow's hands ran down her back until he reached her ass giving it a generous squeeze much to Moka's pleasure.

"Zancrow, I love it when you touch me." Moka moaned as Zancrow pushed her nightgown up her legs until he reached her panties which were completely soaked. He rubbed her gently through her panties eliciting gasps from the pinkette.

"I can tell, you're so wet after all." Zancrow whispered into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Geez, you're such a perv." Moka replied with a pout as her arms wrapped around him tugging on his white undershirt in an attempt to pull it off.

"But you love it, don't ya Moka?" Zancrow asked stopping his teasing of her ear and helping her get his shirt off. As soon as his shirt was gone she pulled him into another searing kiss running her hands over his muscular chest and abs.

"Of course I do." Moka said after breaking the kiss. She smiled at Zancrow cutely before leaning in for another kiss. Zancrow smirked before meeting her lips and placing a hand on her breast caressing the supple flesh over her nightgown. The kiss was lustful with Zancrow dominating both her mouth and her breast.

Neither of them could wait any longer after that, Moka broke their kiss while Zancrow pulled Moka's nightgown over her head freeing her soft round breasts for his greedy eyes.

"One more to go." Zancrow said tugging on Moka's panties but before he could remove them Moka grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. Zancrow stood up on his knees confused by Moka's actions until she turned around from under him and pushed her ass out with her face buried in her pillow.

'Deja vu…' Zancrow thought enjoying the familiar position, the same one he had seen numerous times over the course of their relationship.

"I'm starting to think you're addicted to this position Moka, this is the fourth night in a row you wanted to start with it." Zancrow said pulling his sweats and underwear lower on his hips freeing his manhood from its confinement. Moka blushed but she couldn't resist she loved being fucked from behind; having Zancrow's strong hands grip her waist as he pounded into her was ecstasy to the young vampire girl.

"Well I sure as hell ain't complaining!" Zancrow yelled with a grin as he tore Moka's panties off her sexy ass and pushed into her. Moka screamed in pleasure at the sudden yet strong thrust, she felt her arms go limp as she collapsed onto her elbows. Zancrow pushed in and out of her roughly while squeezing her hips, Moka's breasts pressed into the bed as her fingers dug into the sheets soft creaks coming from the bed as Zancrow fucked her.

"Damn Moka, you're still as tight as the first time we had sex."

"Zancrow, don't stop! It feels so amazing!" Moka yelled meeting the God slayer's thrusts by pushing her taut ass into his hips. Moka's pleasure filled cries rang through the room along with wet slapping sounds coming from their passionate movements, it was a miracle none of her neighbors heard them. Every thrust was long and hard hitting her sweet spots almost perfectly. Moka's usually innocent expression turned to one of pure lustful pleasure as Zancrow rammed into her. She felt herself getting closer to her first orgasm of the night and she clenched the sheets tighter in anticipation.

"I'm so close Zancrow! Please…fuck me harder!" Moka yelled making Zancrow smirk. She always got this way when she was close, she would curse and beg for more and he was obviously happy to oblige. Zancrow pressed his chest to her back reaching around to pull Moka into a kiss pushing his tongue into her mouth making Moka moan into his mouth. Zancrow pulled away a bit still thrusting into her relentlessly, he reached for her breasts and began to play with the soft orbs from kneading them to squeezing her erect nipples.

"Zancrow, I'm cumming!" Moka screamed as Zancrow sped up his thrusts feeling her pussy tighten around his dick. The feeling drove Zancrow over the edge a growl escaping his lips as he thrust into her one final time with all his strength causing his seed to pour into her.

"Zancrow." Moka panted as they came down from their sexual highs together Zancrow still buried deep inside the pinkette. Zancrow pulled out of her hearing a whine escape her lips at the loss of his erection inside her, he smirked as he saw his cum spill out of her snatch.

"You ready for round two, Moka?" Zancrow asked as Moka lifted her head to look at the blonde boy and as she did she saw his still completely erect cock waiting to push in and out of her naughty pussy. Moka blushed at the sight but it didn't stop her from sitting up and turning around to lie on her back.

"I'm ready, Zancrow." Moka replied her cheeks still red as she pulled her knees to her shoulder's to spread herself for Zancrow. The sight was extremely arousing and he immediately pounced on her placing her legs on his shoulders before pushing back into her for another round. Moka gasped when he pushed in without warning barely able to stop herself from cumming again, she was always sensitive after the first round and feeling him thrust in so violently only added to her pleasure. Once again Moka's pleasure filled cries filled the room, she gripped the sheets from behind her as Zancrow fucked her.

"Damn Moka, I love that look on your face." Zancrow said looking down at Moka who had a large blush on her cheeks, her eyes half lidded, and her mouth in an adorable o shape. She pressed her head harder against her pillow as her hair lay in a mess around her. Moka couldn't reply she was too focused on her nearing orgasm to hear what he was saying. With the next few thrust Moka experienced her second orgasm letting out a loud moan followed by Zancrow's name but Zancrow didn't stop he kept thrusting into her in fact it seemed as if he sped up.

"Wait Zancrow, slow down I'm sensitive!" Moka yelled releasing the bed sheets and gripping Zancrow's shoulders but Zancrow just smirked at her reaching for one of her breasts and squeezing the supple flesh. He plunged into her even harder as she let out a loud cry of pleasure that Zancrow knew all too well, she was close.

"Zancrow!" Moka screamed pushing her hips harder into Zancrow's and forcing his dick deeper into her womanhood. Zancrow's thrusts became harder and faster as he reached his own release.

"I'm cumming." Zancrow groaned pulling out of Moka completely and pushing back into her. Zancrow buried himself inside Moka cumming deep inside her love canal, the feeling of Zancrow's hot cum spreading her walls made Moka scream out as she came again. Zancrow smirked down at Moka as he shot his cum into her, Moka stared back up at him panting and moaning cutely as he painted the inside of her pussy white.

"I want you to be with me forever, Zancrow." Moka whispered as Zancrow pulled back and looked down at her with a grin.

"I wouldn't let you go for anything Moka, especially now that I know how perfect your pussy is." Zancrow replied pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Zancrow turned them around so she was sitting up on his lap as his hands ran down her back until he reached her perfectly full ass. Moka sat up as they broke their kiss, the sight of Moka sitting on his lap her breasts jiggling slightly and her ass in his hands made him hard once again.

Moka felt him getting bigger and couldn't help but blush. She knew Zancrow had a lot of stamina but it always amazed her how fast he could recover. Moka leaned down wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his, kissed him deeply again letting his tongue enter her mouth.

Moka broke the kiss and moved down Zancrow's body planting kissing on him as she descended until she reached his erection. "It always amazes me how big it is." Moka said blushing as she tried to wrap her hand around the base with one hand, her soft hand couldn't wrap around him completely but it felt good nonetheless.

"Heh, it's only natural after all I am a God slayer." Zancrow replied making Moka roll her eyes with a faint smile on her face.

"It's throbbing so much Zancrow," Moka muttered as she traced a finger down the throbbing member before gripping the base again "d-do you want me to...um s-s-suck it?" No matter how many times they slept together it always embarrassed her to ask him this particular question, but it wasn't because she didn't want to do it on the contrary it was the opposite. She loved doing it and that was what embarrassed her.

"You are so adorable Moka, of course I want you to suck it." Zancrow replied sitting up and giving Moka a suggestive smirk which made her blush slightly before she ran her tongue along the head. She started to lick the tip as her hand slowly stroked the shaft. Zancrow's groans made her speed up her ministrations until she finally took the head into her mouth. She sucked on the bulbous head, lewd sucking noises coming from her as her tongue nervously raked over the head. A shiver ran down Moka's spine as she tasted Zancrow's precum which made her want more.

"Ooh Moka, your mouth feels great." Zancrow moaned placing a hand on the back of Moka's head. Moka was delighted when she felt his hand on her head and she took more of him into her mouth in response, she loved the sounds he made when her mouth encompassed his erection. Moka began to bob her head as her right hand stroked a third of his length. Zancrow moaned as she began to massage his balls, Moka released his cock with an audible pop running her tongue along the underside and covering him in her saliva. Moka moved lower and began to lick his balls as her hand took to stroking the whole of his manhood, she began to suck on his balls urging Zancrow to cum.

"Moka, I don't think I can last much longer." Zancrow groaned as Moka sucked on the sensitive flesh of his balls occasionally licking the underside of his cock and flicking her tongue over the head. She returned to sucking on the head shortly after and tried to take more of him into her mouth but she knew she couldn't get his full length into her mouth so she settled for sucking on half of him. Zancrow could barely hold his orgasm back but when he looked down to see Moka's innocent eyes looking up at him, a blush dusting her cheeks and her mouth greedily sucking his cock he lost it.

"Fuck! I'm cumming Moka!" Zancrow cursed as he came inside the pinkettes mouth. Moka drank his cum happily enjoying the feeling of the abnormally hot seed running down her throat. The taste of Zancrow's cum was second only to his blood in her eyes and she couldn't get enough of it. Moka couldn't swallow his entire load though and some of it dripped down her chin, Moka released Zancrow's cock from her mouth licking her lips and enjoying the salty taste on her tongue.

"You get better at that every time, Moka." Zancrow said panting and lying back on the bed as Moka smiled at the compliment, she scraped the cum off her chin before licking it off her fingers.

"Thank you Zancrow, but I don't think you're satisfied yet." Moka said her eyes running along his still erect manhood with an enticed expression. She crawled back up his body before sitting down just under his cock.

"I think you're right Moka, why don't you satisfy me with that naughty vampire pussy?" Zancrow asked as Moka began to lift herself to hover over his length, she rubbed the tip along her lower lips moaning as she descended feeling every thick inch spread her pussy until she reached the base. Zancrow's hands reached around Moka's body to grab her ass, he lifted her up until only the head was left inside before dragging her back down making her arch her back. Moka screamed out for him to go faster begging him to fuck her as hard as he could and cum deep inside her.

"Zancrow! Your penis is so amazing! Don't stop, please...harder!" Moka screamed as Zancrow began to quicken his pace enjoying Moka's melodic moans filling his ears and encouraging his movements.

"Moka, you look so sexy bouncing on my dick like that." Zancrow said making Moka blush slightly but she couldn't think straight anymore she was lost in the pleasure.

Moka began to shake her hips in time with Zancrow's thrusts as his hands clamped down on her ass to attempt to strive off his impending orgasm. Moka placed both of her hands on Zancrow's shoulder to keep her balance as she bounced on his lap.

"You're shaking your hips Moka, I really have turned you into a dirty girl haven't I?" Zancrow asked but Moka ignored him, she was too focused on moving her hips along his cock. Zancrow placed his arms behind his head and enjoyed the view, Moka's hips were seemingly moving on their own. With every passing second they sped up and it made Moka's breasts bounce in the process. It wasn't until he felt himself getting close that Zancrow placed his hands back on Moka's ass.

"Moka, I'm getting close." Zancrow groaned as he met Moka's bouncing with thrusts, he pumped into her roughly as Moka moaned with him.

"Me too Zancrow, nn...cum with…AH...me!" Moka moaned out shutting her eyes tightly as she neared her release. Zancrow felt Moka's nails dig into his shoulder blades as he pushed in one final time feeling himself release into Moka's sopping cunt. Zancrow's cum once again stretched Moka's pussy and she felt her own orgasm come just after his making her collapse onto his chest moving her hips to ride it out. Zancrow's cum seeped out of Moka's pussy as she relished in her amazing orgasm. Zancrow panted feeling Moka snuggle closer to his neck he rolled his eyes knowing exactly what was happening.

Moka sank her fangs into his neck moaning at the taste of his blood. "Your blood always tastes so great." Moka muttered after pulling away. She cuddled up to the God slayer a bit tired after the non stop sex.

"Isn't this the exact same position we were in during our first time?" Zancrow asked grinning at Moka making her blushed.

"Yeah it is." She mumbled looking down with an embarrassed look on her face. Moka was about to say something until she felt Zancrow's manhood growing hard.

"Sorry Moka, but thinking about you dressed in that naked apron makes me hard as a rock, how about another round?" Zancrow asked smirking as Moka smiled sheepishly.

"I guess that'd be okay." Moka said and as soon as the words left her mouth he flipped Moka onto her back again.

"Then let's not wait! I'm ready to pound my adorable little vampire all night long!" Zancrow yelled as he pushed in sending Moka's pleasure filled cries through the room again. He continued to thrust as one of his hands fondled her breast and the other gripped the sheets by Moka's head. He was in heaven until he heard a familiar snap and with it he felt her breast growing in his hand.

"You perverted bastard, you think you can get away with sleeping with the outer me without asking me first! This is my body too!" Moka yelled her crimson eyes glaring at Zancrow although her cheeks were bright red from having Zancrow's dick deep inside her and his hand on her breast.

"Oh...hey Moka...did you want a turn too?" Zancrow asked with a smirk that made Moka blush even harder before she growled at him and pulled her knee to her chest to kick Zancrow across the room.

"Know your place!"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and if you liked it please leave a review it would be very appreciated.**

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
